Ohu Keys
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Ventus lands in the world of Ginga Densetsu Weed. I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED OR KINGDOM HEARTS!


Ventus looked around at the world around him. Mountains pointed up like the spikes of his hair. Flowers bloomed in the sunlight, surrounded by large fields of grass.

A cherry blossom fell from a nearby tree, landing on his right shoulder. The young Keyblade wielder laughed and gently picked up it, blowing it into the air.

Then, he saw a flash of dark blue zip towards him. There was a flash of bright light and Ventus held his Keyblade, Wayward Wind back handed. "Unversed!" he cried out, slicing into one of the dark blue like monsters.

Then, there was another blur of blue. However, this one was a sky blue and it was the fur of a small Akita puppy. The small dog growled at the creatures slamming himself into another one of the creatures. "Run away!" the puppy barked to Ventus.

The boy refused and stood by the puppy. "No way! I'm sticking beside you! We'll defeat these creatures together!"

The puppy nodded back with a smile but then growled at the oncoming creatures. He lunged forward and sliced into one of the dark blue creatures with his fangs. However, instead of bleeding, the creature exploded in a dark cloud.

The puppy stammered, but bared his teeth. "What are they?"

"They're called the Unversed," Ventus explained while slicing into the next one. "We have to stop them!"

The blue Akita pup nodded before biting into another unversed, or so the boy called it. Ventus swung his Keyblade at another that was leaping for his chest. "No you don't!"

Finally, after the puppy pounced on the last Unversed, the two were panting heavily.

"I think that took care of them," Ventus said. Then, his blue eyes looked down at the blue puppy. "Thanks for your help. So, who are you?"

"Weed," the puppy smiled. "I'm the son of Gin. There was a legend about him taking down a large demon bear named Akakabuto when he was just pup. And now I've secured my place of the Silver Fang Legend by taking down a Great Dane named Hougen."

Ventus chuckled, petting the small blue Akita puppy on the head. "Wow. I guess you're pretty brave. You did help me fight off those monsters."

Weed nodded. "So who are you? And what's that weapon?"

"Ventus," the boy smiled. "Call me Ven. This weapon? It's called a Keyblade. I've been training to be a Keyblade master."

Weed smiled. "Ven," he said. "Would you like to meet my father?"

Ventus smiled. "Yeah!"

Weed led Ven to a large rocky structure. "This of Gajou," he explained. "This used to be Akakabuto's stronghold. However, ever since my father brought him down, it's been our spot for a very long time."

Ven looked down at the pup. "So, Weed, what's your father like?"

Then, a voice questioned, "Weed. What is a human doing here?" The voice wasn't angered at all, just curious.

Ventus looked up to see a large blue Akita with three scars raking across his forehead. His stare was so intense Ventus felt like the dog was staring through him. The dog also gave off an aura that could've shaken Maleficent, Hook, Lady Tremaine, Hades, and Pete to their cores. There was something about the dog that reminded Ventus of Master Eraqus. He was old, but still wise and powerful.

"Father," Weed bowed his head, "this human helped me fight off those creatures that were threatening the Ohu lands."

The elder Akita looked back at Ventus. Then a surprised gasp escaped his lips. "The Keyblade wielder?"

Ventus looked up at Gin with a look of confusion. "You know about me?"

Gin smiled. "You're the one to protect us from those creatures," he responded. "The ones that came from the figure wearing the mask."

Ven gasped. "The boy in the mask was here?"

However, before Gin could say anymore, a grey dog came up to him. "Gin! Weed! It's impossible! Hougen is back! He's attacking our dogs!"

The scarred Akita's eyes widened in shock. "That's impossible! He was struck by lightning!"

Then, a yell of agony was heard from far away. Weed and Ventus turned their heads to the direction they heard the scream.

Weed's eyes glowered in rage. "He won't get away with this. I won't forgive him for killing my comrades." Then, he looked towards another one of his followers. "Where is he?"

Weed's follower looked toward the fields. "He's near the Sakura tree!"

Weed and Ventus raced over the land of green, where they saw a male Harlequin Great Dane that was thirty six inches tall mercilessly killing other dogs. He was had a Dalmatian like pelt with cropped ears and a muscular body. His eyes were a yellow that gleamed with evil and two scars raked across his right check and the right side of his neck.

However, it wasn't the size or the evil of the dog that gave Ventus an uneasy feeling. It was the black and deep purple shrouds of darkness the hissed and shrouded the large dog.

The Dane finally saw them and grinned evilly. "Hello, leader," he mocked to Weed. "Enjoying your life? Well, you won't live long to experience the rest!"

"Hougen!" Weed demanded while crouching low. "Leave my land!"

Hougen only grinned. "Why should I do that?" Then, his eyes turned to see Ventus wielding the Keyblade. "_A human_?!" Hougen threw his head back and laughed.

"The Leader of Ohu has humans to do his fighting for him now?!"

Ventus glared at the large dog. "I'll take you on," he replied to Hougen.

Then, with a lunge, Ventus sliced into Hougen, causing him to cry out in pain. The boy took a step back while Weed leaped into the fight. He leaped all around Hougen with a speed so incredible that the Akita pup was almost a blur.

Weed fell to his feet, but quickly recovered and looked to his friend. "Ven!" The boy stood in front of Weed, yelling, "Back off!" Then, a bright golden aura swirled around the two. The light exploded causing Hougen to yell in agony. Then, as bout as much speed as they could muster, both Weed and Ventus clashed with Hougen. Ventus was striking furiously with his Keyblade while Weed was biting with his fangs.

Then, the light surrounded the two again as they leaped into the air and spun around really fast.

"Take this!" Ventus cried out, as he stopped spinning and raised his Keyblade. Weed yelled along with while activating his Battouga. "Eat this, Hougen!"

Finally, both fangs and Keyblade connected with Hougen's skull, causing him to

shriek in horrible pain. "You brat!"

The Great Dane staggered and shook his head while trying to rid himself of the pain. However, he didn't have that chance as soon as Weed and Ventus took it to finish off the Great Dane with one last blow to the skull.

Both boy and Akita leaped to the ground and watched as the large dog fell to the grassy floor. The black and purple surrounding the dog disappeared and a heart was lifted out of the dog's chest, which soon vanished along with Hougen.

Ventus and Weed stopped their fighting stance and looked at one another.

"Thank you, Ventus," Weed smiled up at his new friend.

Ventus smiled. "You're welcome."

Then, the boy turned around to see Gin walking up to him. "Keyblade wielder," he responded. "Thank you for helping us."

Ventus smiled. "You're welcome. Well, it's time for me to go." He stared down at Weed. "It was great seeing you, Weed."

The pup nodded. "You too, Ventus. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Ventus then threw his Keyblade into the air which transformed into the glider. He leaped upon the board and flew out of the world through a portal.


End file.
